ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiaki Morisawa/Profile
Chiaki heads into things with full force and zeal. He is friendly to anyone no matter the person, but due to being too touchy-feely, his juniors can sometimes find him a nuisance. He's admired super heroes from a young age, and performs hero shows on his day off. He loves to help people out, and is eager to undertake anything. To many people, he's seen as annoyingly enthusiastic, but he's a good-natured, optimistic upperclassman. He often gets injured during his stunt work, and has to be taken care of by the school doctor, Jin Sagami. He is RYUSEI Red from the unit RYUSEITAI. He makes it a point for all members to have their own introductory line. Personality Appearance Chiaki is tall and athletic. He has medium-long brown hair kept in an tousled fashion, and matching colored eyes. At school he wears the school's uniform, with the blazer unbuttoned, in addition to the usual white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and a green tie. He is always seen smiling and filled with confidence. He wears red and white shoes with black laces and bird-symbol imprints. On stage he wears the red color version of his idol group, RYUSEITAI's uniform. The outfit consists of a red biker jacket with white accents and a black t-shirt underneath, coupled with black cowboy pants. The design of the pants includes red stripes down the middle, accessorized with a star on the belt wrapping around his waist, with red and yellow strings dangling from it. He also wears tall white boots with red accents. In addition to this, he wears black fingerless gloves with nails design on the knuckles. Trivia *Chiaki's first name means "a thousand autumns". Incidentally, he was born in autumn. **Autumn is often connected with the color red. *The "Mori" (守) in his family name means "protect", which is related to his love for superheroes. **His unit is inspired by superhero shows, which is another reason for his red-themed outfit, as the leader of a superhero squad is often connected to this color. *Chiaki's autograph consists of his full name rendered in kanji. It's as energetic and passionate as him and reflects his personality. *He loves all kinds of tokusatsu shows, and is often referencing Ultraman, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai shows in stories. *He has a strong attachment to the color red, as it represents the leader of a superhero unit.Christmas Live - Line to Line 4, Rainbow - Revival 1 *His dream is to eat a lunch box prepared by his girlfriend.Hero Show - RYUSEITAI 5, Supernova - Epilogue *He has a dislike for eggplants because of their texture and taste.Chiaki's Second Sub Story *He enjoys reading books, and has a habit of reading something before sleeping.Greeting Event, Sweet Halloween, Rainbow *He used to always wear glasses before his third year, and he now wears it during class in present time.Crossroad, Meteor Impact, Gang - Midnight Gangster 3, Sweet Halloween - sweet home 7 *Despite being full of energy most of the time, he actually suffers from low blood pressure, and is bad with mornings.Tuesday Course: Chiaki's Normal Event Spoilers: *He was a sickly child, and to this day he's still sensitive to weather changes, as it may cause him to fall extremely ill.Climax - The Heroes of the Future 3, Orihime and Hikoboshi, Sweet Halloween - Prologue *Kuro once stated that Midori is similar to how Chiaki used to be in the past.Tough Guy - We, the Rough and Tough 6 *He's terrified of ghosts, and being alone in the dark frightens him for that reason.Night Watch, Sweet Halloween, Meteor Impact - Two Years Ago: Not Quite a Hero 1 *There was a time when seeing the color red made him feel nauseous. This was due to feeling betrayed by all the things his tokusatsu shows taught him about love, peace, and heroes, as reality never went the same way as it did in his beloved shows.Climax - Tears of Shooting Stars 2, Rainbow - Roundabout 16, Meteor Impact Voice Actor Comment "Chiaki Morisawa, the passionate guy! Chiaki Morisawa, the reliable guy! Chiaki Morisawa, the guardian of justice! Chiaki-kun, who always gives 120% of his all. When you're with him in the winter, he must raise the temperature around him by, say, 7°C or something?! Chiaki Morisawa, the guy who renders heaters useless (?)! But please don't discard him even if it's summer!" }} Sources Category:Profile